


Eponines first christmas

by SpiltWords



Series: Christmas fics [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltWords/pseuds/SpiltWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre help Eponine put up her first christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponines first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little bit late but better late than never :)  
> Enjoy!

 

When she was living at home, the only Christmas tradition they had was breaking into homes and stealing the valuables that were left on display. She had never had Christmas, not for as long as she could remember but that all changed when she moved in with her boys.

Eponines nose was red and her fingers numb when she came home one evening, with a week still to go until Christmas she had spent her time watching people walk around, wrapped in their scarves and hats and coats as she sat by in a just the jumper she had stolen of Combeferre. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, only what she didn’t expect to find was a giant tree stood in the middle of the almost silent apartment. A soft song drifted from the speakers, some Christmas song she had never heard before and no doubt was part of Combeferres cd collection.

She walked around it cautiously. Since she was a kid she believed that Christmas trees were something you only saw on adverts. Her Father always stuck her on watch out when she helped him, looking out for the unsuspecting families to return or the police to be snooping around, looking for burglars just like them so she had never seen one standing in the middle of anyones living room.  
She frowned as she crossed her arms against her chest and looked around. “Ferre? Enj?” She called cautiously as she headed for the bedrooms. The front door flew open as she reached the bedroom and the two men in question stumbled in with boxes filled to the brim with decorations, only adding more to her confusion.

Combeferres face lit up as he placed them down on the sofa and instantly moved to wrap his arms around her, placing a kiss on her still cold nose. Out of the three of them he was the most affectionate. It had been almost a year since they had fallen into this strange relationship. Combeferre and Enjolras had been room mates for years and Eponine had slowly integrated herself into their friendship group. She’d been closer to Combeferre than she had been to Enjolras at the time. Most of the time they argued whilst Combeferre tried to be the peace maker and finally he had admitted to having feelings for both of them and the two returned his love. He loved them each for different reasons. He had been friends with Enjolras most of his life, the way he spoke so passionately and his rarely seen humour drew him in. Where as Eponine never needed anyone to look after her or protect her and whilst others just saw her as another lost cause, a criminal in the making her knew there was something different about her. Not wanting to break either of their hearts he had been the one to suggest the relationship and at first they had been hesitant and everything felt clumsy and with the two fighting for his affection but eventually Eponine had slowly managed to move herself in with her bag not even half full with her belongings and Enjolras made sure to always have a bar of fruit and nut chocolate in the cupboard for her. Eventually after a few months they had grown to tolerate each other and finally Eponine and Enjolras had grown to love each other and Combeferre couldn’t be happier. The first time he returned home late from work to find them asleep in each others arms had made his heart swell with happiness. Of course they still argued, their personalities clashing but they were both so passionate about their beliefs and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Enjolras watched as his the two of them embraced. Whilst Combeferre brought out the softness in the both of them, together Eponine and him brought out the pure passion in each other. In the private of their own home, Enjolras wasn’t afraid to show his true feelings and he couldn’t help but smile as Comeferre picked up the girl and swung her around as she threw her head back and laughed, barely missing the tree.

With her feet back on the ground, Eponine looked at the box and then back at the tree. The hesitation was clear on her face as Ferre began grabbing various bits of tinsel and handing them to her. He glanced up as Enjolras cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side as he indicated towards Eponine. Ferre followed his gaze, frowning as he watched the girl chew her lip.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek as she relaxed against him. One of the first things they had learned about Eponine after she moved in was despite how strong she was she had very little self confidence, through the treatment she had received at home all of that had been crushed and she was always looking to them for confirmation that she was doing it right. T

He moved his hands over hers as she clutched tightly at the tinsel and moved her hands with his as he helped her drape it across the tree. Enjolras looked approvingly at the red tinsel and silently went and grabbed his own piece and to the surprise of the other two, began adding it to the tree as well.

Combeferre smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to the crook of her neck as he moved his arms back to her waist. “Perfect,” he told her, causing her to smile slightly.

After helping her a few more times Eponine was skipping around the tree, the tinsel draped around her neck like a scarf. A few times the guys had advised her that the tree had enough tinsel on but she had insisted on continuing and neither of them had the heart to stop her. There was barely any green of the tree showing when she finally ran out of tinsel and she stopped in front of it, gazing up at it in awe when together the two guys presented her with a carefully wrapped box with a bow on top.

She frowned as she took it from them and Enjolras prompted her to open it. She did so carefully, making sure not to tear the paper and spent a few moments neatly folding it before she opened the box. She held her breath as she carefully took out the bauble and held it up in front of her face, looking at it carefully. All three of their names were carefully inked on the white ornament along with the words ‘our first christmas’ and the year. She turned quickly, placing it right in the middle of the tree as she felt each of the men place an arm around her waist, sharing a smile.

She placed a kiss on each of their cheeks as she looked over the tree again. “It’s perfect,” she breathed.  
“It’s not done yet,” Enjolras smiled at her.

“There’s more?” She gasped.

Combeferre chuckled as he slid his arm from around her waist and produced a star out of one of the boxes. “It has to go on top,” he told her when she looked at him confused. He placed it in her hands and she held it carefully as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

Together the two men lifted her onto their shoulders, holding onto her steadily as she placed the star on the very top of the tree. After deciding it was in the right position she slipped off of their shoulders and fell into the first set of arms she found and allowed them to embrace her between them. “Thank you,” she whispered, burying her face in Comeferres jumper as Enjolras joined them.

With their arms wrapped around her, keeping her pressed between their bodies everything felt perfect. She couldn’t think of anyone else she would want to spend her first Christmas with. As Enjolras buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes contently she felt Ferres lips brush against her forehead. “Merry Christmas, Ep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! http://thewolfdaughter.tumblr.com/


End file.
